Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias SuicideAlex vs Killertouch. No venia tan mal, pero tiene final "inconcluso" y hace una especia de spam (termina en creepyverse).-- : Es el mejor Versus que he visto desde hace mucho. Borremos el Spam y ya. -- 15:14 13 mar 2015 (UTC) : y queda chulo.-- 19:40 14 mar 2015 (UTC) : La he arreglado un poco, a ver que os parece. Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 Witheyes Renata Un plagio total, nada original, una basura. Cabe destacar la mala calidad de los asesinatos, originales, pero sin sentido.-- : . No me parece mala, pero es como un eyeless jack femenino y eso me parece poco original, talvez vote en contra. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 11:45 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si bien necesita pulirse la historia parece que es un personaje querido por esta comunidad. Tal vez puedan darle algo de tiempo a la autora para que mejore su historia. --Itsuki01 : .Puede parecer un derivado de Eyeless Jack y tener algunos elementos sin sentido, pero deberiamos darle una oportunidad de mejorar.Dr.creeper.000. : No tiene nada de malo solo que necesita darle chance a la autora de que lo mejore y me gusta el personaje; talvez también vote en contra.-- . 22:08 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : El hecho de que sea querido por la comunidad (aunque tiene comentarios sospechosamente anonimos), no le quita que no tenga la calidad suficiente, no caigan en la sobrevaloracion.-- : Revise a muchos de los usuarios anonimos que comentaron, la mayoria eran diferentes pero eso no prueba nada.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : . Votare a favor por una razon, recuerdan a nina the killer, era un killer de mucha aceptacion en la comunidad, pero era una copia femenina del ya conocido jeff. Aunque no tenga la misma historia el personaje es la copia femenina y ademas necesita arreglarse en la incoherencia de los asesinatos. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para dar a favor, creo que ahora los que desean hacer killers, se deciden a crear personajes suyos ahora con creepypastas populares como: Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack,Slenderman, etcétera; para evitar que sean borradas, pero lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí.-- : Confirmo que empezare la reparación junto con la autora, en cuanto acabe lo notificare aquí. --Cordura (discusi n) 07:25 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) No voltees aun Con un criterio un tanto "elitista" es malo. Si se lo ve en comparacion con textos de niños ratas puede salvarse. Tiene muchisimo cliche y la autora tiene un gran problema de desinformacion.-- : .-- : -- : Por mí no es realmente mala. Sólo corregiré los pocos errores que tiene y ya, se puede quedar a mi opinión. 18:41 31 mar 2015 (UTC) BagOfBones.avi No le veo lo necesario, muy basico y cliche. El que la escribio no tiene idea del funcionamiento de la deep web, ni de el manejo alli.-- : .-- Chris ¿Un killer escondido? Tal vez, aun si no lo fuere, no tiene mucha calidad como cuento de terror.-- : Honestamente, no veo razón por la que deba ser eliminado. No todos los jóvenes que matan son Killers, esta es simplemente la historia de una chica que mató a alguien por accidente y quiere escapar. Tampoco está mal redactada ni nada, así que por mí está bien. 19:53 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Deadbunny.avi Cliches, mala redaccion, gramatica y ortografia, todo para desarrollar una historia que ya tiene muchisimas copias similares.-- : Es una copia! Yo conozco un creepypasta muy parecido a éste, sólo que mejor, ahora no recuerdo el nombre. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:38 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mucha copia y cliché.-- . 17:53 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán...' 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC)' El Taringa Maldito Muy mal relato, mucho cliche, mala escritura y titulo mal escrito (tendria que se Taringa maldita, o el usuario de Taringa maldito).-- : .-- . 17:35 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Me trajo nostalgia, cuando apenas era un jedi y era un noob. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) El demonio en el chat Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 15:29 27 mar 2015 (UTC) a]] (discusión) 16:05 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . M jin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que tendre cuidado en el chat ahora(? .-- EL YOTUBE MALDITO (parte 3) Escondiendo el secreto del youtube maldito Aquí está la tercera parte que no fue encontrada, es igual que las otras. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:14 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Vere que puedo hacer : Basura. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 21:58 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Aloneforever.avi Interesante propuesta, "terror con memes", pero mal desarrollada. Mala gramatica, mala redaccion, ortografia y el texto mal ordenado.-- : dafuq.-- : Un nuevo concepto para una creepypasta pero mala redacción, seria mejor que alguien la reparara, pero yo no puedo.-- . 04:03 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Failed: La Ex Novia De Ben Drowned Mala trama, pesima redaccion, y gramatica de muerte. Ortografia apestosa y puntuacion muy mal utilizada.-- : No esta tan mal redactada pero si la historia es muy mala.-- : .-- . 17:50 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : fanfic- Anonimo0011 Jake, el príncipe del inframundo Realmente pesimo, aun asi, esta vez no insulte de ninguna forma al autor, si no que le di algunos consejos para su mejora.-- : Sin comentarios. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:34 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala.-- Demon dark fire darkness Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografia si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- : Unos cuantos arreglos y al menos será decente :v . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 15:59 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Bad habit Traductor de google. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:04 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mal uso del Traductor de google.-- . 17:52 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor que parece pasado de un idioma a otro, para finalmente traducirlo al castellano.-- Creepypasta: el final de crash Buena idea, mala redacción... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:24 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 17:50 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Idea interesante, pero no cuenta con la calidad.-- The Beast Traductor de google o muy mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:38 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor de google detectado.-- . 17:51 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor pesimo, o muchisimo mas grave, una mala redaccion.-- C THE SILENT KILLER . Pésimo, debe ser borrado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:06 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esconde los killer, salva a la porrista.-- : .-- Hipocampo No da terror, no da suspenso; es cualquier cosa menos un Creepypasta, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Parece algo de TBS, muy divertido.-- : .-- Blue Light y Franco Grossman: En busca de mi hermana y Laughing Jack Esto no merece estar en el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Con ese titulo esperaba algo peor.-- : .-- DULCE JUEGO ♥ Sin comentarios... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Muy bueno, si tuvieramos todos 4 años.-- : .-- Jeremy (Personality Incomplete) No es tan entendible, y tiene bastantes faltas de ortografía. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:43 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Errores ortograficos y gramaticos fatales, trama repetida y muy usada.-- : .-- Ronald Mc Donald Historia Traductor de gugle :v. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:52 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esto es traducido from gugle.-- : .-- THE PIANO MAN Faltas de ortografía, no provoca miedo... 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 02:00 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : No tiene calidad narrativa, muy malo.-- : .-- Paulie's Puppy . Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:06 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : ¿Tanto cuesta leer como quedo el texto antes de publicarlo?.-- : .-- El bizarro secreto de Mario bros Lo único bizarro que vi, fue la página en sí --Usuario:Isabella74 : Promesas rotas, textos nominados, creepypastas sin cabezas.-- : .-- EL PEOR DIA.. CREO No da miedo, pésima redacción, horrores ortográficos. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesimo en muchos sentidos, debe morir.-- : .-- Sabes Que Ocurre Mientras Duermes? Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:04 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Incluso el titulo es cliche.-- : .-- Sack.exe ._. . --₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:14 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Los .exe se van desvirtuando, como paso con Jeff y pasa con los Proxies.-- : .-- Erick el Monstruo Sombra Adicto A Las Galletas Primera Parte Es necesario dar una explicación a esto? --Usuario:Isabella74 : La pregunta es ¿hay una segunda parte?.-- : .-- Slendergirl alex ¿proxy o hija? Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Al menos uso ambos signos de pregunta ¿?.-- : . No se si reir o llorar. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) Cazadores de crepypastas Todo pasa muy rápido, cliché (coff coff El Cazador de Killers coff coff), pésima redacción. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : De las tematicas mas idiotas por el momento.-- : . :V Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) Emily The Smile Patch Creepypasta Otro Killer. No hay error, no hay error. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Otro killer 7u7. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Killer, sin disimulo, una basura asquerosa y pesima, no solo por ser un killer.-- El avatar maldito de Habbo Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 13:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : . :__: Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Es gracioso por que lo jugaba cuando tenia 5 años.-- : mis pobres ojos...-Anonimo0011 Sombra Tras Las Cortinas Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:27 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Por el titulo pense que se trataba de un pedofilo.-- Bloody cat A mi me agarro un paro cardíaco luego de leer esto. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Infartos por doquier.-- . 15:48 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:20 31 mar 2015 (UTC) El Gato sin Ojos No venia tan mal. La idea es genial y tal pero el hecho de que se parezca a Eyeless Jack, como que ya le quita la originalidad. --Usuario:Isabella74 gine>]]₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 15:50 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:20 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . No es la misma idea de Eyeless Jack. --[[Muro:Yrvoz| Dissected by: =>Yrvoz<= ]] [[Muro:Yrvoz| =>'WTF!!'""]] 21:21 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Miedo.avi : Cliche, repeticion, basura.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:20 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 23:30 31 mar 2015 (UTC) El espíritu del ascensor : Esto es sumamente malo. 20:40 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Nazi Twin Experiment : Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 21:38 31 mar 2015 (UTC) ALF Autopsy : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:13 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Lazy Town: Episodio perdido : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:28 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : intento fallido del típico episodio perdido- Anonimo0011 Entre Nosotros : No es un Creepypasta, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:31 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : Basura pera ejecutar- Anonimo0011 : Dialogo que hice yo para toparme con esta cosa- Anonimo0011 Jenn una atrocidad, tiene mucho de ticci-toby (cof cof "proxy" ) y Jeff. Ademas de la ortografía asesina, -Anonimo0011 El silencio de Zorua : Traductor de Google? Donde? --Usuario:Isabella74 El Payaso Poseido : Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74